sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
E major
| third_pitch=G | fourth_pitch=A | fifth_pitch=B | sixth_pitch=C | seventh_pitch=D }} E major (or the key of E) is a major scale based on E, with the pitches E, F , G , A, B, C , and D . Its key signature has four sharps. Its relative minor is C-sharp minor and its parallel minor is E minor. Its enharmonic equivalent, F-flat major, has eight flats, including the double flat B , which makes it rarely used. The E major scale is: : { \override Score.TimeSignature #'stencil = ##f \relative c' { \clef treble \key e \major \time 7/4 e4 fis gis a b cis dis e dis cis b a gis fis e2 } } Music in E major Antonio Vivaldi used this key for the "Spring" concerto from ''The Four Seasons''. Johann Sebastian Bach used E major for a violin concerto, as well as for his third partita for solo violin; the key is especially appropriate for the latter piece because its tonic (E) and subdominant (A) correspond to open strings on the violin, enhancing the tone colour (and ease of playing) of the bariolage in the first movement. Only two of Joseph Haydn's 104 symphonies are in E major: No. 12 and No. 29. Beethoven used the key of E major for two of his piano sonatas, Op. 14/1 and Op. 109. Starting with Ludwig van Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 3, several works in the key of C minor began to have slow movements in E major, three examples of which are Johannes Brahms' First Symphony and Piano Quartet No. 3, and Sergei Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2. Frédéric Chopin's First Piano Concerto starts in E minor, but the last two movements are in E major. His Étude Op. 10, No. 3, one of his known works, is in E major. His last Nocturne, Op. 62 No. 2, is also in E major. Felix Mendelssohn used E major for the finale of his well-known violin concerto, switching from a beginning in E minor, exploiting these advantages for the solo voice. Even in the 19th century, symphonies in this key were rare, with Anton Bruckner's Symphony No. 7 being one of very few examples (see list of symphonies in E major). For Bruckner, "the key of E major is frequently associated with music of contemplation."Philip Barford, Bruckner Symphonies Seattle: University of Washington Press (1978): 52 Alexander Scriabin composed his ambitious first Symphony in E major. Moritz Moszkowski composed his fast etude (op. 72, no. 1) in E major. Two symphonies that begin in D minor and end in E major are Havergal Brian's Symphony No. 1 (Gothic) and Carl Nielsen's Symphony No. 4. More typically, however, some symphonies that begin in E minor switch to E major for the finale, such as Sergei Rachmaninoff's Symphony No. 2, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's Symphony No. 5 and Dmitri Shostakovich's Symphony No. 10. The clock chime of the Westminster Quarters in the clock tower of London's Palace of Westminster are tuned to the key of E major. In Gioachino Rossini's William Tell Overture, the finale is in E major. Richard Wagner's Tannhäuser Overture is also in E major, expressing the sublime theme by the brass section. Notable songs * Christina Aguilera – "Candyman""Candyman" sheet music sample * America – "Sister Golden Hair""Sister Golden Hair" sheet music sample * The Beatles – "Do You Want to Know a Secret""Do You Want to Know a Secret" sheet music sample * The Beatles – "Norwegian Wood""Norwegian Wood" sheet music sample * The Beatles – "Please Please Me""Please Please Me" sheet music sample * Beyoncé – "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)""Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" sheet music sample * Justin Bieber – "One Less Lonely Girl""One Less Lonely Girl" sheet music sample * Justin Bieber – "One Time""One Time" sheet music sample * Blondie – "Heart of Glass""Heart of Glass" sheet music sample * Mariah Carey – "Hero""Hero" sheet music sample * Belinda Carlisle – "Heaven is a Place on Earth" * The Carpenters – "Yesterday Once More""Yesterday Once More" sheet music sample * Chicago – "Hard to Say I'm Sorry""Hard to Say I'm Sorry" sheet music sample * Eric Clapton – "Change the World""Change the World" sheet music sample * Jim Croce – "You Don't Mess Around With Jim""You Don't Mess Around With Jim" sheet music sample * Jim Croce – "I Got a Name""I Got a Name" sheet music sample * Sheryl Crow – "Soak Up the Sun""Soak Up the Sun" sheet music sample * Miley Cyrus – "The Climb""The Climb" sheet music sample * John Denver – "Rocky Mountain High""Rocky Mountain High" sheet music sample * Dire Straits – "Walk of Life""Walk of Life" sheet music sample * The Drifters – "Save the Last Dance for Me""Save the Last Dance for Me" sheet music sample * Eagles – "New Kid in Town""New Kid in Town" sheet music sample * The Everly Brothers – "All I Have To Do Is Dream""All I Have To Do Is Dream" sheet music sample * Fleetwood Mac – "Don't Stop""Don't Stop" sheet music sample * The Go-Go's – "Vacation""Vacation" sheet music sample * Ariana Grande - Sweetenerhttps://www.musicnotes.com/sheetmusic/mtd.asp?ppn=MN0188855 * Michael Jackson – "Black or White""Black or White" sheet music sample * Billy Joel – "Uptown Girl""Uptown Girl" sheet music sample * Elton John – "Candle in the Wind""Candle in the Wind" sheet music sample * Journey – "Don't Stop Believin'""Don't Stop Believin'" sheet music sample * Alicia Keys – "No One""No One" sheet music sample * Dave Loggins – "Please Come to Boston""Please Come to Boston" sheet music sample * Kenny Loggins – "House at Pooh Corner""House At Pooh Corner" sheet music sample * Manfred Mann – "Do Wah Diddy Diddy""Do Wah Diddy Diddy" sheet music sample * Paul McCartney & Stevie Wonder – "Ebony and Ivory""Ebony and Ivory" sheet music sample * Paul McCartney & Wings – "With a Little Luck""With a Little Luck" sheet music sample * Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes – "(I've Had) The Time of My Life""(I've Had) The Time of My Life" sheet music sample * Nena – "99 Luftballons""99 Luftballons" sheet music sample * One Direction – "What Makes You Beautiful""What Makes You Beautiful" sheet music sample * Orleans – "Still the One""Still the One" sheet music sample * Peter and Gordon – "A World Without Love""A World Without Love" sheet music sample * Wilson Pickett – "In the Midnight Hour""In the Midnight Hour" sheet music sample * Elvis Presley – "A Little Less Conversation""A Little Less Conversation" sheet music sample * Elvis Presley – "Such a Night""Such a Night" sheet music sample * Rihanna – "Take a Bow""Take a Bow" sheet music sample * Smokey Robinson – "Cruisin'""Cruisin'" sheet music sample * The Romantics – "What I Like About You""What I Like About You" sheet music sample * Neil Sedaka – "Calendar Girl""Calendar Girl" sheet music sample * Selena – "I Could Fall In Love""I Could Fall In Love" sheet music sample * Frank Sinatra featuring Nancy Sinatra – "Somethin' Stupid""Somethin' Stupid" sheet music sample * Bruce Springsteen – "I'm on Fire""I'm on Fire" sheet music sample * Milli Vanilli – "Baby Don't Forget My Number""Baby Don't Forget My Number" sheet music sample * The Verve – "Bitter Sweet Symphony""Bitter Sweet Symphony" sheet music sample * The Who – "Who Are You""Who Are You" sheet music sample * Robbie Williams – "Angels""Angels" sheet music sample * Bill Withers – "Lovely Day""Lovely Day" sheet music sample See also *Key (music) *Major and minor *Chord (music) *Chord names and symbols (popular music) References External links * Category:Musical keys Category:Major scales Category:Compositions in E major